1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to to a handpowered tricycle for disabled persons, and more particularly to a tricycle having a stable steering mechanism which is easily steered without ceasing propulsion of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tricycle devices are well known in the art that are suitable for paraplegic persons and the like which are propelled by hand and arm power. Such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,485,510 to Merlan; No. 3,848,891 to Vittori; No. 4,109,927 to Harper; No. 4,152,005 to Vanore; No. 4,316,616 to Boivin; No. 4,471,972 to Young; No. 4,502,705 to Weaver; No. 4,659,071 to Johnston; and No. 4,720,117. Problems encountered with such devices stem from the various steering mechanisms. Many use conventional bicycle-type castered front wheels which cause the vehicle to be lifted when the wheel is turned since the weight of the user and vehicle provides the centering force. Others use tiller steering which may force the user to cease or reduce operation of the propelling mechanism when turning.
There is a need for a hand-operated tricycle vehicle in which these problems do not exist.